


In Memoriam

by seraf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Graves, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Metafiction, Minor Character Death, Timeline What Timeline, graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraf/pseuds/seraf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graves begin to appear, gradually, with the start of the Apocalypse.</p><p>Each one is for an angel, somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Memoriam

Graves begin to appear, sometimes. There are so many ghost stories about them, in different towns - some say _witches,_ some say _vampires_ or _ghosts_ or _demons_ in response to the mysterious graves that appear, all stark white, with a single name that appears on them, no last name, no death date, and a row of symbols that appears below or around them. 

They come with the Apocalypse, and the angel that so many just knew as _sister_ was the first to find hers ( _Her name was Reliel, C_ as tells the Winchesters, later, when they’re all a little bit drunk, dark blood from the latest hunt dotting his forehead. _She was the first angel to die in thousands of years, and it just - kept going._ )

In the graveyard a mile or so outside a dusty warehouse, there is a grave marked _uriel._ When Anael stabs her brother through the neck, a second date appears on it, as well as an intricately detailed feather that looks to be drawn on in charcoal, though it never wears down, and any attempts to vandalize these graves is in vain. 

Anna has one in a little-known hunter’s cemetery, that appears without notice - the Campbells frown when they see the unknown name, but assume it was a dead friend, someone in the business, and they pour out a shot of whiskey for her, a sign of respect.

Gabriel’s was moved - the only one that has been touched, Kali moving it to a calm forest that doesn’t look unlike Eden. it is allowed, because it is respectful, and it comes as a gesture of love. his headstone is a stark white among the quiet greens and golds and browns.

Michael has one in Stull cemetery, one that they notice as soon as Lucifer and they stand off - they assume it means they will lose their fight, and their heart sinks, but what else can they do but fight? They are almost relieved when they fall into the cage. In a sense, it is the end of them, even if it is not their death. Rather than a charcoal feather, on his grave, there are the imprints of four rings.

Castiel has a handful, each one appearing in a different small town in America, each place he has bled and died for his cause - Chuck comes to write, leaning against one of Cas’s white headstones, once, and there is one in Stull cemetery, and one near a pond where the water once turned black - Cas visits them sometimes, along with his siblings’, running his hand over the smooth stone and letting his brow crease.

_Where do they come from?_ Sam asks Cas, the one time that Cas lets Sam come along with him, as he lays a quiet wreath of blue flowers and his hundredth apology upon Balthazar’s grave, upon Samandriel’s, upon Hannah’s - his friends, who deserved better than him. 

_I like to believe they come from our father,_ Castiel responds, as he straightens his back, running his thumb over the jagged letters as if he could call back his sister and brothers. _In memoriam. since he hasn’t been here - it is the least he can do. Nobody else would be able to record so many of our dead._ Surprisingly, he doesn’t sound bitter, only sad.

He sighs, almost not wanting to let go, then lets his fingers rest loosely on sam’s wrist. _I am glad of them, whoever is doing it._ Sam nods - he can understand. He remembers Dean’s constructed grave, Bobby wanting to give him a hunter’s death, but he had clung on - it was good to have some marker that Dean had _been here._

_Let’s go home,_ Sam says to Cas, reaching to take Cas’ hand in both of his own, a reverse of Cas’ greeting to him all those years ago, when he sees Cas’ reluctance to leave. it takes another moment for Cas to tug his eyes away, before he nods once. _Thank you, Sam._

**Author's Note:**

> It was kinda nice to do a quick drabble for once, though I'm a little In Pain. I - may have had some Sastiel bias pop up? I didn't intend for it to be here?? But here it will remain.


End file.
